


And the fire is so delightful

by scorchingcold



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Fluff, Completely forgot that last one, Gift Exchange, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO SORRY, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchingcold/pseuds/scorchingcold
Summary: Connor bought a ring. He didn't mean to but now he has a ring. For Markus. That gorgeous man that Connor isn't sure believes in marriage. Wait until Hank hears about this thousand or so dollar mistake. It'll make the fridge for sure.Honestly, this would be a lot easier if North would just help him out instead of laughing at his demise.





	And the fire is so delightful

Golden trimmed glass cases, plush white padding curled gently around square pedestals and small black boxes. Small lights from hidden angles made each item gleam and glimmer delicately. It made even the most unattractive metal shine as if it was gold. Connor carefully considered each band, the sheer amount of options in front of his eyes making him nervous. It needed to be perfect. Markus needed a ring that suited him, something that he could roll on his finger, think about home with, something he could comfortably paint with. Connor wanted him to feel the weight and imagine coming home. Feel happiness and at peace every time he looks at the band. 

Diamonds were out of the question. Connor knew from years of experience that Markus was a humble man. Expensive gifts were appreciated, but they were held in no higher value than a well ten dollar well thought out gift. A gentle soul like him enjoys the less flashy type of things, something with more emotion behind them. 

Connor drifted away from the twinkling carrots and found himself looking at a new row of bands that were a bit more subtle. Sliver, gold, colored and plain, designed and engraving options, all with prices underneath that while still outrageous, were way less than the ones he saw before. He was going to give up until one particular band caught his attention. 

There was nothing particularly special about the band. It was plain silver with three small cut diamonds on top. It didn’t have the gold the others did and it didn’t shine quite as bright, but that was the appeal. It wasn’t the studded bands that Connor wanted. But this band was still gorgeous. Just imagining it against caramel skin made Connor feel more at ease with his decision. It made him wonder how he hasn’t proposed to such a wonderful man already. 

“Is this the one?” Connor flinched in surprise. He looked behind the counter to see a customer helper giving him a polite smile. “I like it. Not a lot of people go for that one.” 

Connor gave an awkward smile of his own. “Thanks. I hope he will too.”

The woman’s face lit up like the diamonds on display. “Gonna pop the question, huh?” She didn’t wait for Connor to respond, already pulling out the key to the case and slipping it in the slot. “Are you gonna propose during Christmas? That would be so cute!”

Connor chuckled, embarrassed at the attention but just as excited. “I may have considered it, yes.”

They worked out the payment with ease and the lady handed him a soft black box that nestled heavily in his palm. 

“I hope it goes well.” She said gingerly, locking the glass case with a click. 

“Yeah,” Connor smiled nervously. “Yeah, me too.”

 

North didn’t even bother for pleasantries when she saw it was Connor at the door. Instead she rolled her eyes and turned on her heel to walk back into the living room. Connor slipped inside, closing the door behind him and kicking off his shoes carelessly. 

North sat on the couch and played with her nails idly. “You know, you never come and visit when its something fun. It’s never, ‘Let’s go rob the corner store, North!’ or ‘Help me hide a body, North!’” She sighed. “We never do anything fun.”

“I bought a ring.” Connor blurted out. 

North’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Like, from hot topic? They got a new shipment of full finger rings.”

“A wedding ring.” He corrected. “I bought a whole wedding ring. For weddings. And marriage. For Markus.” 

She jerked up right in her chair and looked at Connor like he just admitted to robbing a bank naked with a rubber chicken instead of a gun. “A whole wedding ring? A whole wedding ring, not half, a whole?” 

Connor started to pace. “I swear, I’m about to have an aneurysm and you’re questioning my speech!” 

“Hey, hey, calm down,” North chuckled. Because apparently someone having a near heart attack in her living room was hilarious. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

Connor stopped his pacing and opening gawked. “Not that-” He swiftly took a seat next to North then grabbed her hands. He cupped them carefully in his own as he spoke. “North, you’re my best friend and this is why I’m tell you this. I’m tired of your shit.” North clicked her tongue in annoyance and yanked her hands away to cross her arms. “No, no. I’m serious. See this? Right here?” He held his hand two feet off the ground for emphasis while North rolled her eyes. “That’s how much I can take and you? Way past that. Astronomically past that point.” 

She got up and left for the kitchen. Connor, loyal to his point, followed her. “Look,” She rummaged through her fridge for a moment. “I don’t know what you want me to say.” North held up a tupperware of mac and cheese. “Congratulations? Oh no? You dumbass?”

“I want you to be my friend and comfort me because I don’t even know if either of us are ready for marriage and I’m about to shank myself!”

“Hey!” North violently slammed the fridge door shut. “I just cleaned these floors! If you get any blood on it then you’re getting down on your hands and knees to lick it fucking spotless!”  
“Sounds kinky!” A random male voice called from down the hall. 

“Shut the fuck up, Daniel!” They both yelled back in sync. 

There was a loud banging noise from the living room wall. “Some people are trying to sleep!” 

North glared at the wall. “Well Leo, if you didn’t stay up selling drugs then maybe we wouldn’t have this problem at two o’clock in the afternoon!” 

“Get fucking rekt!”

“Daniel!” North threw down her mac and cheese. She gripped her hair and made a noise of pure frustration, then rounded her rage onto Connor. “Step your pussy game the fuck up before I knock you out. Talk to Markus, find out why you got that ring if you still had doubts, and get the fuck out of my apartment.”

Connor winced. “But-” North snatched up a knife from the counter. “I’ll see you later!” He backed away quickly. “Bye North! Bye Daniel!” 

“Stop with the fucking yelling!” 

“Get a job you dickwipe!” 

Connor hurried down the apartment stairs, closer to his anxiety but, thankfully, farther away from his demise. 

 

The idea came to him in the form of a sappy Christmas movie from the hallmark channel. A woman is visiting for the holidays, the husband doesn’t like Christmas, and, huge shocker, the model walking around in a sexy santa suit gets the girl. 

Him and Markus are bundled up together underneath fuzzy blankets, twinkling tree lights being the only other illumination making the presents glimmer under the green branches. 

The woman on the screen was staring open mouthed and guilty at a lavish ring that would cost more than everything Connor’s ever owned in his life put together while he friend danced giddily around her. It was clear she hated it. Connor saw how she stared at it uncertainly and imagined Markus having the same look on his face on his face while Connor proposed. Their friends would celebrate in the background but Markus himself full of dread because he said yes when he wasn’t ready to be married yet or the ring was ugly or said yes just so he could say no later. Save Connor’s feelings in public and let him down gently in the confines of their shared home. 

Just talk to him, He soothed to himself. The worst that could happen is he says no. Connor winced minutely. Of that he’s waiting for the right person first. That would also be bad.  
Markus chuckled at some baking incident on screen. Now or never, Connor. Now or never. He gave the hand in his a gentle squeeze underneath the blanket. “Markus?” 

Markus gave an absent minded hum in response. 

Connor shifted slightly in his spot to look at Markus properly. “What do you think about marriage?”

His brows furrowed. “Marriage?” Markus looked at him in confusion and Connor felt his face flush. 

“Yes. Do you think you’ll get married someday?” 

Markus seemed to think for a moment then shrugged. “Carl never really believed in marriage so I can’t say I dreamt of standing at the altar.” This is it. This is the moment where Connor declares celibacy, moves into a cabin in the woods and dies as a lonely hermit, drinking beer and watching shitty romcoms to sooth the pain of spending thousands of dollars on a ring that the man he was dating never wanted. Hank would be so proud. After he got over his laughing fit, of course. “But, I don’t think I’d be adverse to it.” 

Connor nodded his head, breathing easier knowing thousands of dollars weren’t burning a hole in his coat pocket for nothing. Of course he could return it if that was the case. Maybe sell it himself or even keep it (it really was a pretty ring), but just thinking about that made him feel depressed. 

“This isn’t you proposing to me, is it?” Markus asked, half teasing with a smirk on his face. “If so, I’m unimpressed. I think I at least deserve a nice dinner and a 24 carrot ring.”

Connor snorted. “Now you’re starting to sound like Daniel.” He mumbled jokingly, snuggling closer into Markus’ side feeling content and reassured. 

“Fair enough.” Markus looked back to the television screen and this time Connor joined him, relaxed enough to watch the ‘shocking’ moment where the woman request a divorce from her grinch of a husband. “But now I need to ask,” Markus started, still looking nonchalantly at the screen. “Do you believe in marriage?”

“Marriage..” Connor never thought too long on the validity of marriage with his adopted father being a single man with spotty spiritual beliefs. His own faith was barely there so he didn’t hold the holy matrimony bit in the highest of regards. There was no true reason for him to believe or even trust in marriage, however.. “I’m used to the idea enough to be excited for it. I feel it would be an intriguing affair, if that makes any sense.”

“So,” Markus pulled away and shifted to face Connor properly. “You would like to get married, you just don’t see a conclusive beneficiary in doing so.” 

Connor nodded. “Correct.”

Markus’ heterochromic eyes twinkled with amusement. “You’re an absolute dork. Not everything needs a logical reasoning behind it, Connor. If you want something then you want something.”

Connor huffed. “I think a little more than that goes into deciding something like marriage, Markus.” 

“Why should it?” He questioned easily.

“It’s a life choice, something that can ruin you financially, emotionally, and take years to recover from.”

“Isn’t that all the more reason to want it before you do it?” 

“Well, yes. Of course.” Connor conceded. 

“Then there you go.” Markus rubbed his thumb against the back of Connor’s palm. “There’s no need to overcomplicate things. Life is happier if you just do instead of sitting and thinking through all the different outcomes.” 

Connor gained a small fond smile. He nudged Markus’ leg with his foot playfully. “Guess we’ll need to agree to disagree.” 

Markus sighed in mock exasperation. “I guess so.” He peeled off the blanket, untangled himself from Connor and got up from the couch. “Steak tonight?”

“Only the best for Christmas eve.” Connor agreed. 

 

“Are you sure you aren’t going overboard with this?” North asked exasperated. Loyal as ever, she kept watch even as she voiced her doubts.

Connor gave a final push to his newly decorated desk and huffed. “Positive. I’m going to be asking Markus if he wants to spend the rest of his life with me.” He adjusted the dark purple candles the Charlie Brown tree he bought to draw Markus’ attention. “It needs to be perfect.”

North sighed. “Just light the candles and come out here. Markus should be coming home any second now.” 

Connor did so and took a moment to look around the room. North left her post just outside the door to stand at his side. “You know,” She began after a moment. “It looks fine, if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

Connor only nervously smoothed out the red table cloth he draped over his desk in response. 

She gave him a gentle nudge. “Don’t think about anything but him saying yes and you’ll be fine. Pop the question, make out a little, go down stairs ro open presents, maybe pull your pants off and-” North abruptly cut off as Connor grabbed her arm. She grinned as he impatiently pulled her towards the door. “What?” 

“Yeah, I’m not doing this right now.” Connor carefully closed the door behind them. “Time for you to go now. Shoo.”

North snorted. “So I play look out for you and as soon as I mention a penis I’m kicked out? That’s discrimination.” 

“You outlived your usefulness.”

“Wait until I tell your husband of this abuse.” 

Connor rolled his eyes. “North, Markus will be home any second. Please leave so he, like the kind soul he is, offers you to stay.” 

“Fine.” She gave him a friendly slap on the back, smirking when she catches the wince Connor tries to conceal in response. “I’ll leave you to your lover boy. Make sure to call and tell me if we’re burning houses down or celebrating.”

“Got it, now please for the love of everything that’s good in the world, leave my home.” Connor nervously ran a hand through his hair. 

North shook her head fondly. “Later dude.” She escaped through the back door and Connor was alone once more. 

He sat on the couch, preparing himself for Markus’ arrival and only hoping that the proposal went as smooth as the decorating did. 

 

Connor bolted up right at the sound of the door opening. He looked around confused for a moment before cursing. He fell asleep. “Hey Connor, I’m home! You won’t believe how crazy the roads were today. I almost didn’t make it back.”

Connor tried to make himself look presentable before Markus walked in, only managing to wipe the drool off the side of his face before his boyfriend entered the living room. His eyes seem to light up, seeing Connor waiting for him. The couch dipped as Markus took a seat. “No hello?”

Connor rolled his eyes in faux annoyance. “Hello, light of my life. It felt like years since I’ve seen you last.”

Markus grinned. “Much better, my sweet.” He gave Connor a quick kiss on the cheek. “Merry Christmas, Connor.”

He smiled. “Merry Christmas, Markus.” He gave Markus’ leg a gentle pat, then stood. “How was the brunch?” Knowing it would be a rough visit from what North says about Leo’s most recent activities, Connor made a pot of hot chocolate to sit and heat while he and North decorated. It usually made Markus a little calmer so he was happy to provide. 

There was a long sigh. “Leo asked for money again. We got into a fight.” The couch creaked and Connor listened to the steps following him to the kitchen only to stop at the entrance way. “It didn’t go far though. Carl straightened us out.” 

Connor leaned against the counter and gave Markus a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry, Markus.”

He shook his head. “Don’t be.” Markus walked over to pick up his cup, turning to lean on the counter next to Connor, ankles crossed. “Carl found a new rehab center. He’s planning to give it to him after the holidays.” He shrugged, pretending not to be as amused. Connor knew better. The thought of the fit Leo will throw at someone trying to help him is bound to be entertaining. 

“Then I don’t need to do damage control? Because I got to say, I really outdid myself this time.” Connor teased lightly, avoiding eye contact in a move that he hopes Markus sees as coy instead for the nervous panic that it actually was. 

“Oh? Outdone yourself? Now I’m interested.” Markus nudged him lightly. 

“Then gear up.” Connor placed down his mug. “Wait for me outside of the office.”

“Yessir!” Connor didn’t dare watch him leave. There was a high probability that doing so would’ve only made things worse. 

Connor took a deep breath and tapped absentmindedly at the counter. “Okay. It’ll be okay.” There was a moment of silence where he collected himself, then he straightened. “I’m ready.”

“Hey Connor?!” Markus called from the hall.

Said man blinked, feeling confusion and just a little bit of annoyance for being thrown off what was about to be the second most determined walk in his life. “I- Yes? Is something wrong?”

“Is it supposed to smell like fire?” Connor made a strangled noise. “I mean, if you want to try something new then I’m all for it, but there’s smoke starting to leak from underneath the door, I think? Looks like it.” 

Connor sprinted into the hall where Markus stared at the door in a curious manner. He shoved Markus out of the way and grabbed the heated door handle. The skin of his hand immediately began to burn but the pain was numbed to the absolute horror he felt when he opened the door and saw his office,what was supposed to be the perfect spot he could propose without draining his wallet and having a crowd, being slowly eaten by flames. 

“I didn’t blow out the candles.” Connor whispered in disbelief. “I actually forgot about the candles and then took a nap.” 

“Connor, we need to go.” Markus grabbed his arm and yanked him away. Connor reached back to his burnt dreams desperately. “Connor, no. We need to go.”

“But-”

“Now!” Markus guided him the rest of the way out of the house with little more complaints. Once outside, Markus wasted no time walking off to call the fire department to inform them of the situation. 

Connor drowned out the sound of the call and cradled his head in his hands. He thought Markus saying no could be the worst that could happen. He thought he would be devastated if he forgot his speech or lost the ring. Burning his office wasn’t even considered. Burning his office with Markus’ books and his law books on Christmas day was something he never thought would happen. Then again he never thought he would leave candles unattended either. The only thing that could possibly ruin this day even more would be if the fire truck lost control and ran him over while pulling up. Connor glanced at the flames licking along his office window and whimpered. On second thought, getting hit wouldn’t be so horrible. 

 

It was after the fire was under control and Connor got assistance for the minor burns on his hand that Markus found him again. They sat on the curb across the street watching what was left of the smoke catch the breeze and drift away with the wind. Connor knew Markus trying to be a silent support system while he pulled himself together, but it just made him feel more ashamed. Markus deserved better than a house fire on Christmas day. 

“So,” Said man started slowly. Heterochromic eyes lazily followed the trail of smoke in the air. “What did you have planned?” 

Connor rubbed the gauze on his palm, feeling his eyes burn. “Not that.” 

“Ah.” Markus tapped his fingers on the concrete below them. “Do you want to share with me what it was supposed to be? Not too late to do so. Still Christmas day, after all.” 

Connor shook his head, but found himself speaking anyway. “I love you. It wasn’t amazing or perfect, but I love you.” He paused to think carefully about his words. Markus was patiently silent. “I owe you so much. You make me happy, you give me strength when I can’t find any in myself..” Connor lifted his head to look mournfully at the smoked black window of his office. “I was going to take you inside. Show you what I did to it, how I decorated it and while you were looking away I was going to pull out a ring.”

Markus tensed at his side. “You were going to propose?” 

Connor nodded sadly. 

Markus didn’t say anything for a long time, just twiddling his thumbs and thinking. Connor was preparing an apology for being a horrible boyfriend when Markus finally spoke. “Do you still have it? The ring?” 

Connor was confused. Hopeful, of course, but confused. “Yes.” He fished it out of his pocket. The weight of the small black box was gently pried from his fingers. Connor heard it click open and a sharp inhale. 

“Wow..”

“I know it isn’t much-” Connor tried. 

Markus cut him off with ease. “Connor, this is beautiful.” He placed the box between their feet on the road, keeping the ring carefully pinched between two fingers. “I love it. Connor, it’s.. Just wow.”

There was a bubble of pure affection and hope in Connor’s chest. He smiled hesitantly, watching Markus inspect the band and looking for the shine it had in the light. “I’m glad. I saw it and I thought it was perfect. Reminded me of you.” Connor had a sudden spike of confidence and decided to go for it, North’s words ringing in his head. Don’t think about anything but him saying yes. “Will you marry me? We don’t need to do it soon, maybe clear out the office first, but one day.”

Markus laughed. He slid the band into place on his ring finger. “That sounds great. Of course I’ll marry you.” He looked at Connor with such love and happiness that Connor almost forgot about the smell of burning wood. “One day.” Markus promised.

**Author's Note:**

> This took a whole hell longer than I anticipated. I made this for a gift exchange for this discord server I'm apart of! I'm really late but I made this for that. If my giftee would want to share their username on here with me I'll go in and gift this to them but other than that I'm not gonna share anything like their discord name and stuff. I feel that might be an invasion of privacy or somewhat of a risk. Not quite sure how discord works but I don't feel comfortable doing that without their permission. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed, especially you, my dear gift person, and I hope you all had a lovely holiday!


End file.
